Kyou Kara Meow! Third Instalment
by AirKnitter
Summary: You shouldn't feed your pet table scraps, they come to expect it. So what happens when the tiger comes to expect it? Read and find out! Brief mention of sex in the end, nongraphic. Leave a review.


Kyou Kara Meow!

Table Scraps

By: AirKnitter

Disclaimer: No ownie, so yeah. I'm still poor…

A/N: This idea for the third instalment is dedicated to my little brother Wolfram von Bielefeld. She gave me the idea, so go and check her stuff out. It rocks out loud! One other thing, do you guys want me to make this series an M rating with lots of detailed lemons, or do you want it to stay in the T area with minor limes and swearing? Let me know, otherwise, it's going to stay in the lime area. Only a minor mention of sex towards the end, but totally non graphic.

Third Instalment Table Scraps

The king had won back his bed from the white menace, but now another problem cropped up between he and Wolfram. Reesaire would lay under the table at meals and Yuuri would sneak him discreet nibbles. This would upset his blonde fiancée. "It makes him fat!" he insists.

Yuuri would just look at him sheepishly, and go back to his meal.

One night, they were hosting a formal dinner for the ambassadors from Small Shimarron and Francia. Wolfram locked the tiger up in the bathing room, and went down to the foyer to greet their guests.

Reesaire laid pouting on the marble floor of his cell. He wanted to get out and hide under the table so that the dark male would feed him the tasty food. His mama got mad at the dark male, he said that he'd get fat, whatever that was. All he knew was he wanted the yummy food.

Reesaire stalked over to the door, and pushed on it with his head. The solid wood didn't even budge. He tried to claw through it, but it wasn't called rockwood for nothing! He sat back and studied the handle, and noticed how the shiny part stuck out to the side. He could put his paw up on it, and then maybe the door will open. He thought that was how Mama came and went from it.

Reesaire pawed open the door, and smirked when it worked. He filed the knowledge away for future reference. He slinked down the corridor, and followed the smells of food to the dining hall. The clinking of the silverware on the china plates as they cut through the meat and scooped up the veggies and salad. Voices carried over the din and it covered the padding of Reesaire's footsteps as he crept under the long table at the unoccupied end.

Yuuri was listening avidly to the ambassador from Small Shimarron, a Colonel Walden Rosier. He felt his brain separate from the conversation. He had forgotten how boring these affairs were. He looked over and found his fiancée in the same state as he. Yuuri poked at the yak cow steak, and his hand fell under the table to drop a part of the nasty meat that tasted like liver crossed with rotten eggs. He missed pizza at times like these.

Yuuri let out a squeal like a little girl when he felt a fuzzy nose and sharp incisors take the food from his fingers. When he leapt up, he stepped on the tiger's tail, which caused him to let loose a loud yowl, and he ran out from under the table, knocking over the Francian noble, and dragging the cloth from the table sending food and people flying.

The au jus covered the Lady Theodora and it made her dress cling to her body. Wolfram wound up with the caviar in his lap, nice and cold. The others didn't fare much better. The only one not turned into a living buffet was Reesaire, and he made himself scarce.

The silence was sharp enough to cut through the baguette that was in the lap of Gwendal, or the roast at the feet of the king. A quiet chuckle began as the Francian noble picked shredded lettuce from his hair, and it steadily grew until he was guffawing breathlessly, and the others joined in, all of them laughing at each other and themselves.

The trade treatise was signed before bed that night, and there were still chuckles from earlier that refused to leave.

Yuuri and Wolfram went to bed later that night after finding the tiger hiding under the sofa (his head was under the sofa, but he thought that as long as he couldn't see them, then they couldn't see him.) They reassured him they were not angry before retiring to they chamber.

Yuuri pulled out and rolled over to the side of the blonde and pulled him into a spooning position.

"Yuuri," Wolf mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"You will not feed Reesaire scraps from the table anymore. It's not good for him, and it'll make him fat." He snuggled in deeper and slipped off to sleep.

"I won't. Someone could've been hurt." he noticed that the blonde was already asleep, so he kissed his temple and followed him.

The End of the third instalment.

Review please, and let me know how you liked it.


End file.
